This study assessed the behavioral and physiological effects of three buprenorphine/naloxone combinations in morphine stabilized opiate-dependent volunteers. Our results assisted in selecting a ratio of buprenorphine to naloxone which remains effective in opiate addiction treatment but has the lowest abuse potential.